The Enemy of My Enemy
by Hell Boy right hand of doom
Summary: The ghosts are being captured by Skulker and Vlad to absorb their ghostly powers. Its up to the gang and a few remaining ghosts to get them back. Danny X Ember. Tucker X Surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I'm doing Danny Phantom fanfics now. So enjoy the show and I own nothing but the ideas. R and R please and thankyou. This is a Danny and Ember fic.

Vlad walked down the hall of his castle with a smirk on his face. Opening a door to to his underground lab. New machines and computers line up and down both sides of the room. He walked to the other end of the room to see two doors. "I have guests to see to." he said to himself as he opened the right door. The nexted room held many cells like an insane asylum.

Skulker was seen throughing a knocked out Ember and injured Kitty in seperat cells. "Now Skulker is that a way to treat ladies?" Vlad stepped up to the cell door looking inside to see Kitty crying.

"They didn't want to come along so I had to use persuaion and reason." Skulker held up his fists. Vlad laughed at the comment. Turning back to the door hearing his prisoner shuffle inside to a corner. "Why are you doing this to us?" Kitty asked hugging her knees to her chest.

"My dear I' m going to steal your ghostly powers and add them to myown." Vlad turned into his ghostly form. "Oh and I wouldn't try to escape, or my friend here might give you another shock. Vlad turned and started towards the exit.

"Just wait when my Johnny gets here. Hes going to make you pay for this!" Kitty screamed at the two on the otherside of her door. Skulker rasied his arm and shot Kitty it the head silencing her. "He will soon be joining you girl."

The Ghost Zone

Johnny was zipping through the ghost zone on his bike with one thing on his mind. Getting Kitty and his friends back. Johnny was a complete moron since it was Plasmius and Skulker kiddnaping everyone. He needed help, and knew just who to get. "Kid I hope your home cause we have one big problem."

Amity Park Nasty Burger

"Dude not a single ghost attack in a week. How sweet is that?" Tucker said picking up his burger. "Ya its been nice. I mean I got a few full nights rest and stayed in class. This is perfect!" Danny also shoving a nasty burger in his mouth like Tucker.

"I don't think so Danny." Sam pointed at the boys. "I think somthing big is up. This never happens." Danny just rolled his eyes. "Sam why are you turning away good fortune?" Tucker asked pointing at her accusingly. Before anybody could say or do anything Danny's ghost sence went off. "You just had to say somthing didn't you." Tucker glared at Sam as they ran outside and behind the building.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled turning into his ghost form and flying in the sky to get a better look around. In the distance he could hear somthing like a bike and knowing only ghost who rides a bike chargered an ecto ball ready to be launched. Danny strechted his arm back about to throw. "Is he waving at me?" Keeping his gaurd up just in case. "What do you want Johnny?"

Johnny stopping a few feet away from him put his up. "wo wo wo kid don't shot I didn't come here to fight. I came here for help The Ghost Zone is in trouble." Johnny pleading with Danny. Releasing his ecto ball Danny waved his hand to follow as they regrouped with Sam and Tucker at the park.

"Ok dude. Spill." Trucker demaned crossing his arms. Sam had the Fenton Thermos behind her back not trusting him. "Ok Skulker and Plasmius have been kiddnaping people in The Ghost Zone no clue why .. but .. they got Kitty." He had tears form in his eyes when he said the last part.

Tucker looked at Sam who had a smrik. " Not a word Sam." Where as Danny was shocked at the news but who it was didn't surprise him. "Ok Johnny well help." Danny said with a sigh. well there went the weekend.

So theres CH1. Its been a while since I wrote anything. I promise an update once a week. I'm open to ideas on how fights go and other stuff. Just PM me. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. I didn't notice that ch1 was short so I'm fixing that. Enjoy.

Fenton Works

In the Fenton Works lab the three teens plus Johnny started gathering supplies. "Danny wheres your parents?" Tucker asked shoving random weapons in his bag. "They're out getting food with Jazz. We need someone to stay here and catch Jazz up to speed and keep my parents busy." Danny looked at Sam. Johnny was in the corner not because he wasn't aloud to touch anything.

"Aww come on Danny why can't Tucker do it? You know I'm a better shot." Sam pleaded with Danny trying not to get stuck on babysitting duty. Danny looked at her with a stern look. "Sam normaly ya I would take you but Johnny said Vlad teamed up with Skulker which means I'm going to need a hacker." "Ya Sam he needs a hacker." Tucker smirked putting on a specter deflecter. Johnny laughed in the corner.

"Whats so funny Johnny?" Danny asked glaring. "You two argue like your a couple." Danny and Sam both sighed at his joke. "Danny I'm leaving. I have my work to do." Sam said sadly walking up the stairs. "Thanks a lot Johnny. Now look what you've done." Danny grabbed a few ecto dejecto for himself just in case and a Fenton Thermous.

"Guys what did I do?" Johnny was lost on what just happend. Tucker stepped next to Johnny explaining how they dated after the disateroid two years ago, almost blown his secert identity, and found out the hard that it didn't work out. Their friendship did survive. "Tucker enough about my crappy love life we have work to do." Danny said turning to Johnny with his hand stuck out. "I can't believe I'm saying this but the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Vlad's Castle

Ember came to with screaming pain rushing through her head. Looking around she noticed she was in a some kind of prison cell with no guitar, and no firey hair. She tried to go intangible but nothing happend. "Great. Hey is anybody here? Hellooo?" Ember called out stepping closer to her cell door. "Ember is that you?" Ember knew that voice. "Spectra? Skulker got you too?" "Ya." "Why can't we get out of here?" "What ever Skulker shot us with canceled any power we have. We're as powerless as a normal human." Spectra explain.

Ember looked out of the window on her cell door to see a hallway line with other doors just like hers. "Hey you with the blue hair." Ember looked across the hall to see another girl ghost. From her little window she could see only her head. She looked oddly familiar to Ember. "What?" Ember tilted her head to the side trying to figure out who she is.

"Its ok my cus will get us out of here. He has a way of doing the unthinkable. By the way my names Danni. Whats yours?" Her name hit Ember like a ton of bricks. Phantom. " Your related to the dipstick?!" "Well duh blue. So whats your name?" Danni asked getting a little irretated. "Ember. You better remember that kid!" Ember was not happy to see an enemy's relation near her.

"Hey if your nice to him when he gets here he 'might' let you out." Danni said with a smrik defending her original. "Ok fine." Ember gave in knowing she wasn't in a spot to argue with a fithteen year old girl. "So kid, Spectra how long have been here?" Ember asked trying to pass the time until somthing happens.

Vlad's lab

"Skulker the machine is finished. Its time for a test." PLasmius looked at his new masterpiece with pride. "Very well. Which welp do you want to try frist?" Skulker asked next to the two doors leading to the prison cells. "Bring Vortex out. He will make a great test subject." Skulker laughed and went through the door on the left. He returned shortly with an extremely unhappy Vortex. "Fouls I will destory you all when I'm free!" Vortex struggled to break free from Skulkers grasp. "If anyones going to get destroyed here its you." Plasmius grinned showing his fangs as Vortex as throwen into a chamber with a reenforced glass door sealing it.

Plasmius walked over to another chamber closeing its glass door then hitting a button to his left and turning the power to max. The machine hummed and Vortex let out a scream that sent chills down Skulker's cybernetic suit. The machine suddenly started to spark and sirens going off. Skulker hit the emergency shut off switch before the place could blow up. The door that Plasmius was behind opened and smoke filled the room. Skulker waved his hand to see what has happend to his employer.

Plasmius stepped out with vigor and a devilish smile. "I feel even more powerfull then ever before!" He went intangible and flew outside to test his new aquired powers with Skulker following. He held out his hands and dark clouds formed where the sun used to be. The gentle breeze turned to cold wind. "Yes it worked! I now contol the weather. Soon I will control everything with every ghost I grain." "Plasmius about the machine... It broke when you used it." Skulker informed Plasmius. "What?! You've got to be kidding me. Lets go back and see the damage."

After closer inspection of the machine Plasmius frowned. It was fried, but when they looked to see what was in the chamber that Vortex was in all the saw was a small pile of ecto goo twiching with weak eyes. "So the machine didn't end him. It just drained him and turned him into one of the weakest ghost imaginable. Interesting." Plasmius turned around and walked towards the door. "Skulker, we need a little assisstance with this machine. Find Techness." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder. "Would you dispose of that thing over there. I disturbs me." Plasmius left with Skulker grinding his metal teeth. "Great now I'm a maid."

So theres CH2. Made it a little longer for you guys. R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay guys. Been a little busy and lazy. Heres CH 3.

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone

"Ok we have the infa map from Frostbite, now we can get to the fruit loop's place." Danny smiled holding a very old looking scroll in his hand. Tucker smiled from the specter speeder giving a thumbs up.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Johnny asked lokking over his shoulder squinting his eyes. Danny and Tucker looked towards the same direction hearing a scream and explosions. "Sounds like Technus." Danny said flying in the general direction of the battle. Tucker activated the defensive systems following close behind Danny while Johnny followed close by.

What they saw before them didn't really surprise them. There was Skulker shooting some kind of new weapon that Danny and Tucker haven't seen before. Technus looked beat up and knocked out from what Danny could tell. "Um guys are we going to help him or watch him get ripped up moleclue by moleclue?" Tucker was answered by Johnny's angery cry and charging Skulker. "Never mind."

Skulker looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Fantastic. More prey to hunt and Plasmius will be pleased when I bring in the ghost child." Skulker left his previous prey to hunt a better one. Danny and Tucker never saw Johnny so angery before.

"Pay back time chump! Shadow go!" Johnny had a chain in one hand that seem to come from nowhere while his shadow attcked Skulker. " Tuck stay here as backup." "you got it dude." Danny charged both hands with ecto energy. By the time Danny got within blasting range, Skulker was already missing a robotic hand. "Hey Skulker whats wrong? Need a hand?" Danny asked shooting him in the face.

"Hey kid nice head shot." Johnny laughed while smacking Skulker some more with his chain. Danny smirked at the complament. Who ever said video games are bad for you lied.

This didn't bold well for Skulker. He was being doubl teamed by a biker and a welp. "Enough playing prey! I hope you enjoy my upgrade." Skluker smiled pointing a little ray gun that was once his good hand at Johnny.

Johnny saw Skulker's weapon and he remembered what happend to Kitty when she got shot. Reving his bike as hard as he could in a different direction to throw Skulker's aim off. Danny had no clue what Skulker had, but he knew it wasn't good by seeing Johnny's reaction. With a sigh he charged his ice power to end the fight before their problems got bigger.

Danny was going to freeze Skulker then drag him out of the suit for imprisonment in a certin thrmous. Skulker was too busy with Johnny and his shadow to notice him as he flew behind Skulker.

Unfortunately for Johnny, Danny didn't freeze Skulker in time as he got hit by Skulker's ray and screemed. The sound of Johnny's screem was all Danny needed to make his shot. "Hey Skulker, chill out." Danny frowned when Skulker was frozen in his temporary ice prison. Making his hand intangable he reached into the ice where Skulker's head was and grabed the little ghost that was the true Skulker.

"Release me fools so I my hunt you!" The tiny ghost demanded stuggling in Danny's hand. Danny just laughed at him and pulled out his thrmous sucking him in. Going over to Johnny to see what the damage was and waved Tucker over.

"Hey Johnny wake up." Danny tapped Johnny's arm. Nothing. "Hey Danny anything?" "No hes out." Tucker looked over to Skluker's Suit and an idea came. "Hey dude I'll be right back." Looking over his shoulder Danny watched Tucker drive the specter speeder over to Skulker's frozen suit. "Hey Tucker, you hacking his system?" "You know it, and destroying it." Danny decided to grab Technus and Johnny and put them in the specter speeder.

"So what you find?" Danny took a seat nexted to Tucker. "Well what I got is Vlad's plan, location, and who hes got." "Great now we can just give the Infa map back and be on are way." Danny was glad he could give the map back earlier than he expected. "Dude theres more." Tucker said while piloting the specter speeder back to Frostbites realm. "Skulker's little toy cancled out ghost powers. Not just for a few hours or days. A few weeks dude. Him and Vlad was going all out. And Vlad's plan is stealing the powers from other ghosts. Hes got a good handful of some strong ghosts dude." Tucker explained. Danny just sighed rubbing his temples.

"Why is all the hard stuff left for me to deal with?"

Fenton Works

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz returned home to find Sam sitting on their couch watching TV. "Oh hey Sam wheres the boys?" Jazz asked sitting nexted to her. Waiting for Maddie and Jack to get out of ear shot. Sam explained the situation to Jazz. "Great now we're on babysiting duty." Jazz deadpaned. "Yep." Both girls crossed their arms in fustration.

Vlad's Castle

"So since we're all prison buddies. Lets get to know each other." Danni suggested to the group of girls that was near her cell. She heard a few growns. "Hey come on. Its not like we have anything else better to do." Danni cried getting bored again.

"If we talk a little will you finaly shut up?" Ember rubbed her temples wishing she was sleeping. "I'm in." "Me too." "Why not." Danni heard her request was granted. "Ok who goes first?" Kitty asked face at the window looking out to see Desiree, Danni, and Spectra at their little windows. They all took turns Starting with Danni on how they became ghosts and their hobbies.

"Ok there are you happy now little brat?" Danni just smiled a little at the next thought. "So do you girls have any boyfriends or crushes?" Four of the wemon went dead silent at the nexted question. Kitty on the other hand.

"Johnny is the best boyfriend ever. He loves me and cares for me. He has the best looks out of any guy." Kitty finished with somthing about marriage. "Awww thats so sweet. You two sound like a perfect couple." Danni commented with small smile. "Thanks. Hey Spectra what about you?" Kitty looked over to the dark ghosts. Spectra just looked away. "Hey I told about my love life now its your turn!" Kitty yelled looking a little upset.

"Ok fine. Bertrand and myself have been in a small relationship for a while. I love his loyalty to me. He does anything I want." She looked away in embarressment of her little secret with a small ghostly blush. "Hey whats said here stays here between us girls." Danni and Kitty said together makeing Spectra feel a little better. "Ok Desiree your turn." Kitty clapped happly.

"Well if you must know I have a little 'crush' on Technus. He is nice to look at." Desiree confest holding her arm looking down to hide her eyes from the others. "Awww thats so cute. When are you going to ask him out?" Kitty and Danni asked together. "I ... I don't know maybe after we get out of here." Desiree replied unsure of herself. "Its ok we'll help you out when your ready girl." Kitty smiled at her. "I'd like that." Desiree smiled back. "Well I guess its your turn kiddo."

"Ok I don't have a boyfriend but I have this tiny little crush on my cuz's best friend Tucker." Danni blushed hard playing with her fingers and kicking the ground a little. "What... the loser that can't sing?" Ember laughed a little. Danni was not happy about this. "Hey hes a nice guy. Just because he can't sing doesn't mean he can't do other things!" Danni quickly defended her crush. "Ya Ember lay off. We're all bonding here." Kitty helped Danni out a little. "Besides who do you like? Hmmm?" Kitty looked Ember dead in the eyes. "I don't like anybody. Ever since Skulker and me split I have a new found hate for love." Ember's eyes got a little red. "So noones caught your eye?" Spectra rasied and eyebrow. "Nobody has caught my eye. Especially not some white hair, green eyed, hazmat suit wearing, dipstick that can't decied if hes alive or dead!" Ember staired at Danni face a ghostly red in either anger or somthing else.

"You like my cuz don't ya?" Danni smirked rasing an eyebrow. "I... I didn't say I liked the dipstick!" Ember punched the door. "Girl you described him to a T." Spectra snickered. Danni and Kitty also chuckled a little. "Girl's got it bad." Danni chimed in.

"Shut up all of you!" Ember stomped her feet tring to make a point. "Relax Ember. This is all our secrets. Your's is safe with us. I' just going to make fun of you every now and then for liking Phantom." Ember was going to re-die from embarressment.

And there's CH3. more of the plot and a bit of humor in there to. I suck a fight sences so forgive me. R and R.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews. I give you CH4. Enjoy.

The Ghost Zone

Technus came to. Slumped up next to Johnny. "What?... Where am I?" Looking around to see one of his enemies looking at him over his shoulder. He tried to go intangable and escape but nothing happend. "Ghost child did you save me from Skulker?" "Ya and I also know why he was after you." Danny began explaining to Technus what Tucker told him from before.

"So you want to help us take Plamius down?" Tucker asked still driving the spector speeder. "Yes. I Technus will help you ghost child. But I have a little problem." "Let me guess no powers right?" Danny sighed seeing Technus nod his head.

"Fantastic!" Danny slumped in his seat. Trying to come up with an idea on the problem at hand. Technus and Johnny are going to help fight the fruit loop but don't have their ghost powers. Which makes them useless for the most part. "Hey kid wheres the bucket of bolts?"

Danny was thrown off his train of thought by Johnny. Looking back to see him standing up and rubbing his back. "Taken cared of." Danny pointed to the thermos that held Skulker. Johnny wasn't to upset that he wasn't the one to put him in his new prison.

"Ok so you with us too?" Johnny looked over to Technus. "Yes. Revenge will be mine. He will know to not mess with Technus! Master of all." "Ya ya we know." Tucker butted in saving him from going on and on. "So whats the plan?" Tucker asked stoping the spector speeder. "Well we have to figure out how to get these guys their powers back. We have two days not two or three weeks." Danny was frustrated at the situation.

"Hey dude what about that stuff you grabbed? Its like a power booster for ghosts right?" Tucker pointed his thumb to the bag that Danny packed. "Tucker I don't know if that'll work. I guess its worth a shot." Danny grabbed the bag and pulled out one spray syringe of ecto-dejecto.

Turning to the two ghosts. "Ok I see this going two ways. One you guys are back to normal with your ghost powers bla bla bla, or nothing and you have to wait it out." "Lets do it Phantom." Danny reached over to Johnny and sprayed him twice. "Well?" Danny asked.

Johnny felt his new found energy summoned his shadow. "Hey buddy miss me?" Smiling at the fact that once again Tucker found another solution to another problem Danny fist pounded him. "Technus once I spary you try not to corrupte the weapons and spector speed. We're on the same side now." "Fine child I won't do anything to your stuff." Danny sprayed him just like he did with Johnny.

Like Johnny Technus felt his ghosty energy return. "Yes! My power has returne." Danny grinned at the small accomplishment that him and Tucker reached. Looking at the spray syringe in his hand it was almost empty. "Hey each syringe of ecto dejecto has only three uses." Danny put it back in the bag not wanting to watse somthing extremly useful.

"So how many dp we have?" Danny held up his hand counting. "We got seven and the one I just used." "Good now we need to make a plan to fight Plasmius." The unlikely team sat on disscusion on battle tactics.

Fenton Works

"Ok girls you two have fun. Oh and I left you plenty of food in the kitchen." Maddie waved goodbye to Sam and Jazz. "How did you get them away from here for the rest of the weekend again?" Sam waved at the taxi with a shakey smile. "I told them that its been a while since they had any alone time with each other and there was this couples get away add." Jazz turned to walk inside her new heaven on earth.

"And they went ahead and went? Just like that?" Sam rasied and eyebrow knowing theres more to it than that. "Well dad will do what ever mom says. Its a gift she has. Convice her and the rest takes care of itself." Sam nodded in agrement. "And they think Danny's at Tucker's place. And Tucker's parents think hes at Danny's place. This could go south very quickly." "Ya I know but its all we got. Lets just enjoy the peace while we have it." Jazz said relaxing on the couch turning on the tv.

Vlad's Lab

"Where is Skulker? Must I do everything my self?" Plasmius looked around seeing that his labto see his machine still broke. Walking around he found that Vortex was gone at least. "Skulker at least you did one good thing." Sighing he knew he was going to have to do the rest of the work himself. Grabbing a wrech Plasmius started working.

Vlad's Castle

Ember was silently banging her head on the wall. She had learned everybodys little dirty secrects and they learned hers.

"So when we get out of here whats the first thing your gonna do?" Danni asked to whoever listened. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of Skulker and Plasmius!" The rest of the girls said at the same time. "I meant after that." Danni whined.

"I'm tired of this bonding crap. Will you shut up now?" Ember was not happy. Being locked up has that effect on one. "Keep being little miss sour puss and I won't put in a good word for to my cuz." Danni smriked. "You wouldn't tell him anything would you?" "I might." Ember grumbled in defeat again. "Fine."

Danni and Kitty jumped a little with excitment. Being in a prison cell is a werid place to make friends. Especially when there your original's enemies.

So theres CH4. Your Reviews help me want to write another chapter. PM me with you want to see somthing funny happen before I end this story iin a few more chapters or another story.


End file.
